


The Subversive Palindrome

by Akisame8



Series: Horizons [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: Nova tries to introduce himself to the sarcastic computer expert who will reluctantly try to help Blake take over theLondon.





	The Subversive Palindrome

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a monthly fanfic challenge on Horizon, for the month of November. [("Nova-ember")](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=1940&rowstart=0) This month's ficlet was meant to either focus on the doomed young man from the episode "Space Fall"—or, because of the political nature of the month of November—use the word prompt "treason". I decided to use both.

"So your name is Avon," grinned the annoying young prisoner.  
  
    Avon offered him a brief side-glance. "Thank you for reminding me. I might have completely forgotten otherwise."  
  
    "Sorry," continued the young man cheerily, "I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot, seeing that we might be working together."  
  
    The computer expert gave him an even more dangerous glacial stare. "Is that so?"  
  
    "Yes! I'm Nova." He proffered his hand which Avon ignored. However, it did not deter him from blathering. "You're Avon and I'm Nova, it's—"  
  
    "A palindrome. Yes, how amusing. Why are you still here?"  
  
    "Right. I can see you're not a people person. But... it's this man Roj Blake. I like him, I trust him and I think he can get us all out of here. If we _can_ take the _London,_ then we could all find another ship to steal, yeah?"  
  
    Avon's patience was at its most brittle. "And besides the _London,_ what other magical ship is going to appear for that to happen?"  
  
    "Oh, I don't know. I have a hunch and call this crazy—"  
  
    "Oh, I was indeed thinking along those lines."  
  
    "—but I have a good feeling that miracles can happen. I think Roj Blake has luck on his side. And I believe in him."  
  
    Avon stared at a nearby wall, grinding his teeth. "Well, that makes you and Blake matching idiots. What he needs is cunning. And intelligence, which I find is sorely lacking in my present company. May I ask what heinous crime you committed in order to provide me with such stimulating conversation today?"  
  
    "Treason," laughed Nova.  
  
    Avon's lifted eyebrows showed his disbelief.  
  
    "Well, that's what they called distributing subversive literature that criticized a certain prominent and corrupt politician. I think you might guess which one."  
  
    "There are so many to choose from," muttered Avon, "I can't imagine which one personally got his or her feelings hurt by your little pamphlets. And I don't care." Was this tiresome puppy never going to leave him alone? " And after what's happened to you, you're _still_ maintaining the future looks rosy?"  
  
    Nova shrugged. "Look. I'm just saying— things can surprise you."  
  
    "Highly unlikely. Now why don't you go off and be an optimistic irritant somewhere else?"  
  
    As he turned to walk away, Nova grinned once more and patted Avon companionably on the shoulder. The older man glared in revulsion after him, wiping at his shoulder with his hand.  
  
    But there was the irritating palindrome again, with Blake this time, pushing him into the crawl space that led to the computer room. He once more felt Nova's annoying hand on his shoulder, meant to be reassuring, before he himself slithered into the narrow tunnel.  
  
  
     _We're all going to die,_ he thought sourly.  
  
  
    Or... maybe not. Well, _he_ would survive. A glimmer of Nova's optimism pulled a sardonic grin across his own face as he clambered to his fate.  
  
  
    He never saw Nova again, which should have been a relief.  
  
***  
  
    Aboard the beautiful alien ship, Avon could not help an ironic grin. "Well now, the subversive palindrome was actually right about something."  
  
    Blake and Jenna both gave him looks of puzzlement.  
  
    Avon lifted an eyebrow and supplied: "Nova. The youngster. Don't you remember? He told me..." He stopped himself. "It doesn't matter. Have you forgotten about him already?"  
  
    Blake rubbed at his chin. "Whatever _did_ happen to him...? Was he on Cygnus Alpha?" He looked at Jenna, who shrugged.  
  
    "Not keeping track of your supporters? You fools deserve each other," Avon snarled.  
  
    "Now I'm very curious. What exactly _did_ Nova tell you?" Blake asked, folding his arms.  
  
    "A fairy tale," Avon murmured. "About things working out for the best. You can imagine my skepticism."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version from what was originally published on the Horizon site, with some slight changes (including the title). Avon, however, remains his snarky self.


End file.
